Five Nights At Freddy's truth or dare Story Mode
by dragonspinner35
Summary: so yes this is my story i hope you enjoy it alot of surprises are in store for the fazgang more will will be reveal along the way also if also if like to submit a oc you could just pm me the description and i'll make it happen also haters and possible flamer be warn your kind is not welcome here and this is my first fic note this a t-rated so keep it in the ratings
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this will be first ever fanfic boy am I nervous so to start it off its going to be a Five Nights At Freddy's truth or dare and I'm starting with the originals then as I go down the line then the others will appear I don't know if the story will be daily like most fics so I'll try and update as best I can and also I'm accepting OC's please PM me your oc also to the one's who don't like my story I suggest you read you something else with that said enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own five nights at Freddy's that right belongs to Scott cawthorn who really knows how to scare the living daylights out people

Chapter 1

I was sitting at home bored out of my mind, when a wicked idea cross my thoughts why not host a truth or dare, so I pack my bag with my laptop inside headed off to the local pizzeria known as. Freddy Fazbears pizza I look at the time it was 11:45 PM, so I hop my moped and made my way to the pizzeria I enter the establishment I saw the three on stage Freddy, Bonnie and Chica I took a look at Pirates cove knowing Foxy is ready and able to catch the nightguard I say to myself *this is getting boring* so I figure to let myself be known when I say " LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" everyone jolted awake *no pun intended* Freddy was the first to speak

Freddy: who are you?

Me: my name is not important but if you must know its dragonspinner35 but could call me dragon

Bonnie: well dragon we don't take to kindly to intruders if you leave now we promise not to stuff you in a suit

Me: that's all well and good but I'm not leaving so tell me care to play a game * we all know this reference*

Chica: a game

Me: yes chica a game one I like to call truth or dare

Then mike walk out of his his office and said to me

Mike: hey kid you shouldn't be here it's dangerous

Me: I'll worry about my own safety but for now it's time to play

I took out my laptop and started to type and *poof* another room appeared with the words truth or dare written on it "oh one more thing "I type again and poof Golden Freddy appeared "what the heck "Golden Said . "now then let's begin"

Foxy: what make ye think we will do what ye say lad.

Me: you'll do it weather you like it or not oh and if I'm not available my oc Savion the panda will step in I must warn you he's no push over. I type on my laptop *poof* there stood Savion standing at 6'7 eyes green black and white fur red streaks down the arms wearing a kerate gi

A/N well there's my first chapter so follow, fave and review remember to pm me your OC's well this is dragonspinner taking flight seeyah


	2. Chapter 2 Its Showtime

A/N I just got my first ever review I feel so happy I think I need moment Aaaaaaand moments over also as reminder all truths and dares are to be pm cause the last thing is being busted by the the site for not following the rules so let's get on with this shall we

Disclaimer: I do not own five nights at Freddy's that right belongs to Scott Cawthorn who shows us what it means to be scary

Chapter 2: Its Showtime

I ready myself with my laptop on hand, remember when I said there would be surprises well here's one of them.

"Do we really have to do this "Bonnie asked in a whining kinda way." yes bonnie or do want take a trip to the fanpit "I said then in that in that moment I type on my laptop *poof * there in the back of the room was a pit fill with ravenous teens ready to tear them limb from limb we bring our attention back to bonnie who said " o.o no sir I'll be good "" that's what I thought" I said

We got our first set of truths and dares from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

Hiya! I have an OC. Her name is Sea. she is an icy blue wolf with purple eyes who wears a black dress and a red scarf.  
Now for the truths and dares! (I wasn't sure if you wanted them PM'd or not, so I just thought I would PM them to you :D)  
Truths:  
Freddy- did you know we have the same eye and hair color?  
Chica- what is your favorite food?

Dares:  
Goldie- hug Sea (she looks up to you as a big brother)  
Bonnie- Poke Freddy with a stick  
Foxy- eat spinach

Let's start with introducing Sea I type on my laptop and *poof* there stood a ice blue wolf with purple eyes wearing a black dress and red scarf.

Sea: hello everyone

Dragon: everyone what do you say

Freddy: hello

Bonnie: sup

Chica: hi

Foxy: ahoy 'ere lass

Golden Freddy: hello miss

Mike: hello there

Truths

Freddy: I thought that I was the only one

Chica: I like cupcakes but I have to say that pizza is my favorite

Dares

Goldie: I do give great hugs *hugs sea*

Bonnie: ok but he's not gonna like it * picks up stick* and starts to poke Freddy with it

Freddy: * getting annoyed* " that's it" Freddy said breaks the stick picks up bonnie and throws him into the fanpit.

Bonnie: NOOOOOOOOO!

Foxy: Nope * follows bonnie* into the fan pit

A/N well that's it for that chapter I hope you all like It remember fave, follow and review also to pm me your truths and dares this is dragon taking flight bye


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Rock

A/N I like how my story is steadily growing well we have to start somewhere and what better place than the bottom so without further ado let us proceed

Disclaimer: the rights to FNAF belong to Scott Cawthorn I do not own it in anyway

Chapter 3 Lets Rock

So I was talking with Savion about another one of the surprises , " do think it's a good idea " Savion asked " of course it is have I ever stared you wrong " Dragon said Savion look at his creator with a bit of skepticism . " alright I trust you " Savion said as we made our way to the truth or dare room .

Dragon: alright gang look like we have some truths and dares from lolmaster32

One thing, I am now introducing my oc Spiketail! He's green scaled Dragon who hates also kind of likes chica

Truths

Freddy: do you like cake

Bonnie: on a scale of one to ten, how good of guitar are is you

Golden: can I learn how to teleport

Dares

Bonnie: throw foxy into the fanpit

FOXY: Chase mike

That's it

Ok I type on my laptop and *poof* when the smoke clear there stood a Dragon with green scales

Spiketail: "great to be here" he lay his eyes on chica the very chicken he hated glaring at her

Chica: chica saw this and thought to herself "I don't think he likes me "if she only knew

Truths

Freddy: I do tend to snack on chica's cupcakes from time to time so yes I like cake

Bonnie: I'm a ten * rocks out on guitar* oh yeah

Golden: sure you can just follow my teachings and you'll be popping in everywhere

Dares

Bonnie: ok * picks up foxy* THIS IS FAZBEARS throws him in

Foxy: * SCREEEEEEEEEECH*

One traumatize moment later

Dragon: well that's over moving on

Foxy: al'righ lad it's time to get stuff * chases mike all over the pizzeria*

Next we have some truths and dares from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

I love these things!

Truths:

Dragon- will you be adding in the animatronics and night guards of the other games?

Foxy- What's it like being a pirate?

Goldie- Why do you remind me of a giant stuffed teddy bear!?

Dares:

Freddy- *kicks into fan pit* THAT WAS FOR BONNIE LAST CHAPTER!

Chica- do the chicken dance

Bonnie- Play "The Bonnie Song" on your guitar

Truths

Dragon: yes they will be here in the next chapter or two

Foxy: well lad being a pirate it be grand adventure sailing the seven seas weathering out the nastiest storm fighting off other pirates aye it be grand nothing Captain Foxy can't handle

Goldie: Because I'm cuddly like that

Dares

Freddy: screams going in "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" "you'll pay for this Jeff" before going under

Chica: this is going to be embarrassing * dose the dance * she glare at at the dare card and then at me ,"its his dare not mind" Dragon said

Bonnie: * plays the song* you don't have to say anything I know I know I'm awesome

A/N that was another great chapter I hope you like it as always remember to fave, follow and review also to future readers please pm me your truths and dares I don't want to be busted by the site this is dragon taking flight bye


	4. Chapter 4 The Toys Have come To Play

A/N well guys and girls I'm gonna do a little change in writing so hopefully I don't get busted so yeah cause I am not giving up on my fic so with out further ado Bonnie would you be so kind as to say the disclaimer

Bonnie: do I have to

Dragon: bonnie you know what would happen if you don't * change to dragon form* well bonnie

Bonnie: *gulps* no sir dragonspinner35 dose not own five nights at Freddy's that right belongs to Scott Cawthorn it is he who created us

Dragon: Thank you

Chapter 4 the Toys Have Come to Play

Freddy was talking to chica, bonnie was tuning his guitar foxy thinking on stories to tell the kids, mike was checking on everyone trough the cameras. Golden Freddy was showing his tricks to Sea and Spiketail was daydreaming about chica and me I was bringing out the next surprise with Savion

"Well guys and gals I have another surprise or two for you all "Dragon said they all look at me with curiosity wondering what surprises could be, "here is the first one I present to the shipwheel where our dear readers would spin and have the couple for one chapter" Dragon said "the next surprise is" I type on my laptop * poof* there stood the toys, mangle, the shadows, marionette, balloon boy, balloon girl and there guard Jeremy Fitzgerald. Savion Said

"how did we get here "toy bonnie asked "that would be me the name dragonspinner35 but you could call me Dragon" dragon said the toys look ready to leave "and where do you think you're going "Dragon asked "where not staying any longer than we have to" toy Freddy Said approaching the door when said "uh uh uh your staying right here" dragon said while typing on his laptop." Now you can't leave your staying for the rest of game" Dragon said they look bit confuse "game what game?" toy chica asked "why a game of truth or dare my dear" Dragon said with that out the way we started to play.

"Looks like we got some truths and dares from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft" Dragon said

I'm so happy!  
Truths:  
Nightmare (if he's there)- Are you Shadow Freddy?  
Toy Bonnie- Why do you wear make-up? I'm not trying to be mean, but just curious  
Marionette- What's your fave holiday?  
Chica- Do you like waffles?

Dares:  
Springtrap (again if he's there)- NOTICE ME SPRING-SENPAI!  
BB- *hugz* have a teddy bear  
Freddy- Take care of the Freddles

Truths

"I and nightmare are two separate beings "Shadow Freddy said while try figuring a way out of the room.

"It's quite alright darling I wear make myself beautiful" toy bonnie said "HA GAAAAAAAAAAY" bonnie Said TB just growl at his original counterpart * throws him in fanpit* he screams "why MEEEEEEEEEEE" Bonnie said before the teens start rip him apart.

"I'm not one for holidays but if I had one it would had be Christmas "marionette said this while listening to his music box.

"Who doesn't like waffles" Chica said then she munch on a cupcake I poof up for her " ooh cupcake" she in between bites

" sorry he's not here yet maybe the next chapter" Dragon said while poofing up buffet table so they don't go hungry

" Thank you for the teddy bear "BB Said holding the bear and never letting go

" I don't know what you're talking about" Freddy said while he secretly holds the toy behind his back for now one to see, " but if I did all I can say is he good paws" Freddy said see what I did there

A/N well that's all the time we have remember to fave, follow and review just making sure others would see to pm there truths and dares oh before I forget I'm think on shortening there names

Toy Freddy: Fred

Toy bonnie: bon bon

Toy chica: chi

Shadow Freddy: Shaf

Shadow Bonnie: Shab

Balloon Boy: BB

Balloon Girl: JJ

Marionette: Marion

So we wouldn't have to say there whole name this is dragon taking flight Bye guys


	5. Chapter 5 Spring Time

A/N hi this is dragonspinner35 bringing you another installment of my truth or dare so far I brought most of the FNAF crew while the others soon to follow I still have a lot of surprises instore for them but enough about them I want to know you readers what plans them as always let enjoy the show shall we

Dragon: Freddy say the disclaimer please

Freddy: fine * remembering what he show bonnie* dragonspinner35 does not own Five Nights At Freddy's that right belongs to Scott Cawthorn who made us what we are today

Dragon: well said Freddy

Chapter 5 Spring time

So I told Freddy what his dare really ment last chapter, so he put the little guys in the parts and service room. The other were talking amongst themselves, while I was bringing out another one of my surprises "Mr Dragon sir what's that " BB asked looking at it with wonder " oh this it's the censor button so if any of the others say a bad I just use this to cancel it out" Dragon said that looking at foxy the fox look at me like I was gonna smack him " aye be a pirate I'd be what we do" foxy said I did the whole I'm watching gesture.

"Anyway I'm bringing some more of you guys" Dragon said and just like that I type on my laptop *poof* there stood the springtrap, the phantoms, almost forgot the wither ones "what the **** am I doing here" Springtrap said ready to kill the next person he sees "I can answer that "Dragon said he then turn around to see me typing on my laptop " who the **** are you " Springtrap asked in an angry mood " I thought was one with a bad mouth the names dragonspinner35 but you can call me dragon you along with everyone else are here to play a game of truth or dare" Dragon said using the button that's really come in handy, " whatever I'm out of here" Spring said heading for the door only to realize that the won't open, " Uh uh uh you're not leaving until the game is over speaking of the game let's begin" dragon said

Looks like we got some more from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

Here's some to add to the Springtrap one.

Truths:  
Freddy- What would happen if I stole your tophat? *steals tophat*  
Toy Chica- Why do guys, like, drool over you?  
JJ- Are you and BB twins

Dares:  
Shadow Bonnie- eat this plate of carrots  
Marion- Watch Gabriel Iglesias (he's a comedian)  
Toy Freddy- Beat up Freddy XD

Truths

"HEY! give that back " Freddy shouted which is why we follow rule #1 don't touch freddy he doesn't like being touch.

"have you seen my body what guy can resist all this" Chi said while doing some poses and some of guys can't take their eyes off her "sl**" Chica said "what did you say" Chi said looking at her older counterpart with a look to kill she then smack chica upside head it was at that moment she F*** up it turn in all brawl" ok you that's enough you two "Dragon said using his laptop to brake the two chickens apart.

"Yeah where twins but I'm the oldest" JJ said BB was looking at her think she must be in another world "JJ what are you saying everyone knows I'm older" BB said

"nuh uh"

"yea uh"

"nuh uh "

"yea uh"

"nuh uh"

" nuh uh"

"yea uh"

"NUH UH"

"YEA UH"

"NUH UH'

"SILENCE "Dragon said in big booming voice getting there attention as we move on

Dares

" I'm not eating that " Shab said eyeing the vegetable "eat it or it's the fanpit for and trust me there not big fans of you crashing there games" Dragon said bringing the plate forward " fine if die you stay away from funeral " Shab said taking a bite out of the first carrot smiling then devouring the rest.

Dragon set up the laptop in front of Marion type in Gabriel Iglesias and press play " it was alright I guess" marion said while I was rolling on the floor laughing

"he can try but he's not gonna get far "Freddy said while holding off his toy counterpart with one paw getting bored he threw him into the fanpit.

A/N well that's all the time we have I like to thank Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft for coming with these T's and D's remember to fave, follow and review did anyone get that referance this is Dragon taking flight bye guys


	6. Chapter 6 The Creepiness Ensues

A/N this is another installment of truth or dare I see a lot of people read my fic and I thank you all feel free to send me your truths or dares and oc's any way you can I'm going back to the way Intentionally plan it so yeah chica do the disclaimer

Chica: ooookkkaay sir, dragonspinner35 does not own five nights at Freddy's that right belongs to Scott Cawthorn because of him we show everyone the true meaning of fear then *fainted*

Dragon: thank you chica. Now then on with the show!

Chapter 6 The Creepiness ensues

The gang were as usual freddy was reading a book, bonnie writing new songs to play to the kids, chica making pizza and foxy telling his stories to sea, I was bringing another surprise for them. Some look scared others terrified the rest wondering what it could it be. They will soon find out once I get the ball rolling

" dragon what do have under the cloth" bon bon asked looking quite curious ," it would be reveal soon enough bon bon but for now you'll just have to wait and see" Dragon said with that everyone gather around to play. "Looks like we have some more truths and dares from Icy" Savion said holding the cards.

Here's some more!

Truths:  
Springtrap- Did you know that you are my senpai? *creepily stares from around the corner**giggle*  
Toy Freddy- OMG! are you ok? *hugs him*  
BB- *gives him a blue balloon* you're so cute!

Dares:  
Springtrap- NOTICE ME SENPAI! NOTICE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Freddy- eat squid  
Phantoms- Beat up Mike (Sorry Mike! #sorrynotsorry) XD

And before you guys say anything, I. AM. A. GIRL! I get it, I have the "Jeff" in my name! y'all can call me Icy because the "Jeff" part of my name comes from Jeff the Killer, and I am not him, so just call me Icy.

Truths

"What does senpai mean" spring said getting the vague suspicion he was being watch, sending chill down his endoskeleton spine, "Yes I'm find lucky me that those teens didn't do too much damage thanks for the hug " Fred said while putting his arm back in to place. "Thank you Miss Icy for the balloon "BB said adorable kind of way, trust me is you saw this beet hope could take the feels." Bb stop I may just have a heart attack" dragon said clenching his chest so we move on from the cuteness factor.

Dares

"Spring you may want to run" Dragon said seeing the girl running up from behind, "why?" Spring asked looking confuse then he heard it without a moment to react the girl had already glomp on to spring and they went off all over the pizzeria until he lost her." That's disgusting I rather go into the fanpit than eat that" Freddy said with the thought of eat something so gross, "oh this is going to be brutal" Savion said while the phantoms started to whale on mike, he was trying to escape but it was all for not as they left all you could see mike beaten to a pulp." I will find you Icy "mike said shaking his angrily in the air.

We have some truths and dares and oc from Schoolgirll188

Hey! I told you I would check out your story! Anyway, add Punky please, she's a silver and white rabbit, she may seem genial, but is truly a bad ads who fights for a living! Oh and  
Dares:  
Spring: Kiss You Chica.  
Freddy: *pushes an OC from my ask and dare ML, who he is the adopted father of with Chica* meet ML, she's your adopted kid!  
Bon Bon: trust me, pet Bonnie's left ear, is hilarious!  
Truths:  
Freddy: who do you like?  
Bonnie: who do you like more, Freddy or Chica, I don't ship you with either, I ship you with Bon Bon!  
Thanks bye!

"Well everyone please welcome punky" dragon said as he type on his laptop, and just like that *poof* there stood a silver and white rabbit." What's up" punky said greeting everybody.

Dares

"Spring kiss chica" dragon said as spring walked up towards her, while she was talking to foxy, "hey chica" spring said she turned around only to be met with a pair lips, on her beak. The chicken ran to the bathroom with the thought of disgust to puke, *vomit* sounds could be heard from the restroom." Anyway moving on freddy didn't know you had a kid" dragon said then I type on my laptop and *poof* there stood ML." Hi daddy" ml said while freddy was getting over the shock of having a daughter," oh really this going to be good" bon bon said with a smirk on his face about to pet Bonnie's ear. "Yo what are you do-" before finishing his sentence he felt his right leg thumping, everyone started to laugh." Hahahah that's rich " bon bon said bonnie mad pick up bon bon and threw him into the.

Truths

" I never said this before I like chica, but seeing spring kiss her i'm going to think things over" Freddy said walking away bit on the depressed side I told everyone to give him some space." Chica is a nice girl but she's not my type freddy is my friend and I don't swing that way and shipping me with Captain Gaylord over there are you loco" Bonnie said seeing bon bon crawling out of the pit as you can see they took his leg and face which I will bring back in the next time along with healing mike.

A/N I hope like that installment of truth or dare with the fazgang remember to send me truths and dares any way you can I like to thank Icy and schoolgirl for the support also to fave,follow and review I may just ask one you to help me with this so if you interested I'll send you the url and we could get started anyway this is Dragon taking flight bye guys


	7. Chapter 7 She's Back

A/N hi guys this is another installment of truth or dare I see a lot more people are reading my story and I say thank you so much for the support it means a lot to me well you know what to do send me you truths, dares and oc

Disclaimer: I don't anything all the oc's belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 7 She's Back

The gang was altogether, except freddy who was still feeling down over the spring kissing chica thing. Its good thing he has ml for comfort, hoping he would come around and join everyone for the game. The surprise from last time has yet to be reveal having the gang very curious thinking things like (what could it be?) all will be reveal shortly but for now let's play. "Dragon's sorry this was someone he forgot from last time with springtrap and the phantoms" savion said as he borrow laptop and started to type *poof* there stood the third security guard from fazbear fright," your right savion everyone please welcome ash" dragon said

"Looks like we have some more truths and dares from Icy" dragon said I look over at spring who was fearing the most, he started boarding up the door for any surprise attacks.

XDXD this is hilarious! Here's some more!

Truths:  
Bonnie- why did you choose red as the color of your bowtie?  
Marionette- what would you do if I told you I thought you were cool?  
Springtrap- did you know that you can't hide from me?

Dares:  
BB- Hug Jeremy  
Springtrap- You're mine! No one else can have you!  
Bon Bon- eat squash

Truths

"That's easy because red's my favorite color, it also match's my guitar" bonnie said whaling out on said instrument,marion thought for a moment then putting on his shade's " thanks I appreciate that" marion said as we move over to springtrap for his comment." I can dam well try, nothing getting through that door" spring said while reading himself for anything.

Dares

"ok" bb said as he walked over to Jeremy sitting minding his business, there when he felt something grab his leg he look down to see that is was awed " BB forgot how adorable you are" Jeremy said hugging the little robot child," nobody owns me" spring said while in barricading himself in a corner of the room." Squash is disgusting I'm sticking with carrot" bon bon said trying to get the taste out his mouth.

"next we have some truths and dares also oc from BewitchingMayham" dragon said as he read the card, with the typing of his laptop *poof* there stood a dark blueish Liberian lynx with miscolored eye one being yellow and the other being green." I would like to introduce Linca lynx" dragon said as she step forward," hello everyone it's nice to meet you all" linca said very softly bonnie seeing this already taking a liking to her." Down boy "savion said seeing this display, linca didn't know but there was something about savion that she like.

Dares:  
Toy Bonnie and Bonnie: have a Guitar war (to see who's better) the loser gets thrown into the Fan pit.  
Foxy: I dare you Captain Foxy to go to the highest place you can get to...and try to fly.  
ShadowFreddy: I dare you to just stand right behind Mike and stare at him were ever he goes.  
Springtrap: Send the Notice me senpia girl on him again that was hilarious.

Truths:  
Mike and Jeremy: How did you feel on you each first day being a night guard? And who do each of you think is the creepiest animatronic?  
Toy chica : I-I just CAN'T stand you! Do you like how you look? I personally hate how you look you remind me and my friends of one of those people who sell themselves on the street!  
Chica: I like you SOOOOOOOOO much better than that toy version of you! What do you think of Toy Chica?

Dares

"I everyone know I'm the best" bonnie said strumming his guitar," oh is that so ok let make this interesting " bon bon said to his original counterpart, and bonnie walking up to him." I'm listen" bonnie said with guitar in hand, "loser has to be a slave to the winner "bon bon said with a smile. "You're on "bonnie said (one rock out later) and the winner is bon bon," I can't believe I lost to gay butt" bonnie said feeling low about his lost." And as your master I command you to jump into the fanpit" bon bon said with hearing that bonnie jumped into the fanpit." That would be the pizzeria, I'm not letting him go any further than that" dragon said as he type on his laptop and *poof* foxy to the roof. "Well foxy go for it "dragon said and just like that leapt off the building, flapping his arms only to smack himself right into the concrete." Shaf your up" savion said hearing this shaf got up, and walked over to mike and stand directly behind him, watching his every movement which mike found very creep." Gladly hey spring you got a visitor" dragon said while typing on his laptop to poof away the barricading, surrounding him leaving the poor golden bunny vulnerable." No anybody but her "spring said fearing the most, all hear is spring screaming like a little girl.

Truths

"my first night it was pretty easy, until I saw bonnie staring at me through the window I almost sh** myself, the creepiest would have to be golden freddy" mike said trying not to relive that night." Much like I had it easy until I saw the toy starting to surround, me good thing I had that spare freddy head as a disguise, I would have been done for the creepiest would be toy freddy" Jeremy said while hold BB in his arms." Well you could blame Scott for my design, this how I was made and I like it" chi said walking over to the buffet table with a sway in every step," thank you personally I can't stand her always showing herself off to the boys" chica said glaring at her toy counterpart with daggers in her eyes.

"next we just have a oc from aryakitty" dragon said with that he type on his laptop and, *poof* there stood a girl puppet with pink and purple stripes on her and a yellow face." Hello everyone" Mari said while hiding behind me from golden freddy.

A/N well sorry this took so long I kept getting bit distracted but I'm fully focus rearing to go so remember to like fave, follow and review i hope to see others reading this fic and enjoying remember to truths and dares this dragon taking flight bye guys


	8. Chapter 8 it's all in there head

A/N here another installment of truth and dare we sure had some fun last time and with more ahead so I advised you sit back and relaxed and enjoy the fic so without further ado its Showtime

Disclaimer: I do not own five night s at Freddy's that right belongs to Scott Cawthorn telling us we have something to be afraid of

Chapter 8 its all in there head

I think the gang waited long enough, for my surprise "well everyone you waited long enough for my surprise "dragon said pulling the cloth off. "I give you the .PUNISMENT, if u choose to not do a dare something bad will happen other than the fan pit "dragon said they all gulp fearing what might happen to them. "Now then let's play "savion said hold the cards with the truth and dares.

"We have some more truths and dares Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft" dragon said

I like you BewitchingMayham. You and I will get along just fine :D.

Dares:  
Springtrap- *suddenly a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green tanktop and jeans glomps him from behind* LOOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (cyber cookie if you can guess the reference)  
Freddy- sing "Mr Fazbear" by Groundbreaking  
BB- Hug Mike

Truths:  
BB- WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO CUTE!?  
Shadow Freddy- Who do you like creeping out more: Mike, Jeremy, or the FNAF 3 guard?  
Foxy- What would you do if I told you that I thought pirates were cool?

Dares

"oh no not her F*** this sh** I'm out" spring said running for his life."Ok" Freddy said so I poof up his mic with the typing of my laptop, freddy began to sing.

I am the leader of the small crowd.  
Didn't want the part.  
but nobody would hear me out  
I hold the weight on both my shoulders  
my soul gets colder  
while we get older

I have to watch  
as all my friends break down  
While i have to plan our revenge  
Tell me what it's about.

I'm the one who has to get my hands dirty  
Take it upon myself and make sure no one hurts me  
i'm no diffrent but the others they chose me

They call me Freddy so just follow my lead

They call me!  
My name is!  
(x2)

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear  
(x2)

I don't remember why am i hear?  
All i know is vengeance  
All i know is the fear

Please, give me purpose  
I want to live  
Is this really how it ends?  
if i had a life to give

no, they can't see me like this  
I have to be strong to the end  
Whether or not i like my role  
I'm stuck and i have too seek our revenge!

They call me!  
My name is!  
(x2)

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear  
(x2)

Everyone applauds as freddy finish singing " ok next bb hug mike "dragon said hearing this bb got up walk over to mike and hug him," bb you're so adorable" mike said holding bb up in his arms bb giggles.

Truths

"I don't know it's how I was made" bb said hugging his teddy bear looking adorable." They all look scared sh**less, so it doesn't matter who I scare" Shaf said looking over at the guards watching them shake and shiver. "I would gathe'r me crew and set sail on grand o adventure" foxy said with his sword in hand ready keel haul the next person he sees.

"Next we some truths and dares from BewitchingMayham" dragon said holding the card in hand.

OMFG I laughed so much reading this! Here are more truths and dares.  
Dares:  
Chica: I dare you to throw Toy chica into the fanpit.  
ALL the OCs: If you could be in any of the FNAF games which one would it be?  
Foxy: You thought the last dare was bad?...Here's another one...I dare you to listen to Justin Bieber singing for an :When ever I played the game with you in it i also pretended you were a dog and I called you Scrappytrap. Therefor I dare you to turn into a dog and let everyone call you Scrappytrap!

Truths:  
Springtrap: would you rather go into the fanpit or deal with the Notice me Senpia girl?(sorry i forgot her username)  
Toychica: Sorry about being so rude before, thought i still don't like you. I was having a bad day. Whenever i play FNAF and your in it you always Take off your beak. Why?  
Marionette:what would you say if I told you that I went as you for Halloween and scared the crap out of people?

Dares

"gladly hey chi get over here "chica said seeing chi walked over to where chica was,"yeah what do WA- "chi asked but before she can finish her sentence, she was pick up and thrown into the fan pit." aaaaaaah my beautiful body "chi scream from the fan pit being ripped apart by the teens,"this one is for the oc's "dragon said

Savion: 1

Sea: 2

Spiketail: 1

Punky: 3

ML: 1

Shadow: 4

Linca: 2

"Aye maybe this won't be too bad "foxy said one hour later, "never again" foxy said shaking like a leaf of what he just listen to." Spring your up" dragon said as spring came out of hiding from that crazed fan girl," what is it this time" spring asked only dragon didn't give him an answer , dragon just type on his laptop and *poof* as the smoke cleared there a golden retriever, with scars all over the body and a torn off ear." What did you do to me "spring asked very angrily dragon ready to tear him apart," oh nothing much scrappytrap just made you a dog" dragon said with hearing that scrappytrap pounce at dragon, but before he knew it spring I mean scrappytrap was caged.

Truths

"I would rather go into the fan pit than to deal with her" scrappytrrap said while in his cage." The reason I take off my beak, is because it sometimes falls off "chi said while sticking her beak back on from the fan pit." Well i would say good on yah it's always fun to give a good scare "marion said jumping out from a corner and scaring Jeremy.

"and lastly we have a oc from Bloody 7851" Savion said with hearing that dragon type on his laptop and *poof* there stood a girl 5'6 with bright blue eyes and Red hair looks like to be 19 years old, "everyone I would like introduce Emily" dragon said as she steps forward to say hello."hello everyone" emily said very shy like.

A/N well everybody that's it for chapter 8 I'm so so so so so so so sorry I kinda let myself get distracted but I'm still in this so don't you worry I like it so much that you would read my story and looks like I hit a milestone of over 500 views with that you know to do fave,follow and review also send me your truths and dares any way you can this is dragon taking flight bye


	9. Chapter 9 Mistletoe and seal with a kiss

A/N hi guys and welcome to another installment truth or dare, I see a lot you like reading my story. Now this chapter is gonna have a little hint of Christmas in it, to get feel on the holidays bye now your already unwrapping your I ask you to get this is going to be a treat, so without further ado its ShowTime.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc

Chapter 9 Mistletoes and seal with a kiss

The gang was spread all about the pizzeria, freddy and fred were playing a game of checkers on the stage. The chickens were in the kitchen, chica was making pizza while chi was even though it didn't look like it, was making cupcakes. The Bonnie's were tuning there guitars, the foxes were in of telling each stories, on how things are in there pizzeria. Then I walked in with the others ready to start the game.

"alright everyone it's time to start "dragon said with that he pull out the cards," looks like we some truths, dares and oc from AlphaWolf521 "saivon said

"so let's bring out the oc" dragon said as he type on his laptop, and *poof* there stood a young boy with blue eyes, and blonde hair he also has dog ears and tail, while stand at the height of 4 ft 3, wearing a warrior's kimono and holstering a 3ft katana." Let's give a warm welcome to yu" dragon said gesturing to the boy." Hi! everyone it's great to be here" yu said smiling and being happy as can be, here come the truths and dares.

Truths  
Bonnie:If you could play any song on the guitar what would it be?  
Chica: Who would you date out of all the animatronics.  
Shaf: If your a shadow why are you purple? And why is shab black if that be the case  
Dares  
Foxy ,Freddy, Spring, Bonnie, and ToyF : I dare you all to fight Yu

Chica: I dare you to cook three pizzas for the winner of the fight

Bon-bon: I dare you to sing my little pony in front of your crush

Truths

"The one song I would play is, haven't had enough "bonnie said looking at linca, but she was looking at savion with a blush on her face." I would date freddy we talk about what happen with my dare and resolved it "chica said holding freddy's hand, I give them a thumbs up. "The reason why I'm purple, is because this is the color I manifested through, and for shab his body had problems developing a physical form" shaf said gesturing over to his partner.

Dares

"Alright foxy, freddy, spring bonnie and fred you have to fight yu" dragon said typing on his laptop to poof up another one of his surprises, *poof* there on the other side of room was a door, with the words fight arena on it, they all made there." So where supposed to fight this kid "bonnie said looking a bit skeptic, of the idea of fighting a kid." What's he gonna do, poke us with his sword I'm so scared" spring said mocking him the boy was silent, as he hold up three fingers." Oh he's gonna teach how to count" fred said laughing and the others join in," actually guys he's counting for an apology and if he doesn't get one bad things happen" savion said looking at the boy with fear, as he began to count down." One, two, three" yu said in one swift motion slicing them limb from limb, he cut them down to size."Where sorry yu" they all said as he sheath his sword back," chica you have to make three pizza for yu" dragon said which chica brought out from the kitchen, the smell making yu's mouth water, so not waiting a minute he chowed down." The next dare is for bon bon "dragon said which bon bon response was," what do I have to do" bon bon asked not liking where this is going." You have to sing my little pony to your crush" dragon said and bon bon looking nervous, but then decided to jump into the fan pit.

"looks like we some dares and oc from FNAF 132" savion said holding the cards," so lets bring out the oc " dragon said typing on his laptop *poof* there stood a female wolf with black fur she also has silver on her paws,tail, and around her icy blue eyes and wears, a dimond amulet with ice powers. "Everyone please welcome melody "savion said introducing her," hi it's nice to meet you all" melody said waving.

Awesome! *kawaii voice* Dares~!  
Freddy: Sing 'Survive the Night'  
Bonnie: Eat 5,000 cake and carrots!  
Chica: Punch Foxy and Bonnie!  
Foxy:*hands a bazooka* Shoot whoever you hate!  
Golden Freddy: Here... I will grant you...6 wishes!  
Springtrap: Hi~! I am a huge fan of you but, unlike other fangirls. I don't go crazy, unless I'm a Nightmare... Anyway, Your the awesome one! *hugs him**kiss him* Bye~!

"Yo! freddy catch and get to singing" dragon said freddy catching the mic I cue the music and he started to sing

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Hey there how you doin'  
Nice to meet cha'  
Are you new in town  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around  
And if you like it I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting world new and improved without the doors

There's no escape but then who would want to leave  
It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand.

But what is that I spy with my robotic eye  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy  
Maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
Time to investigate what's underneath the seams

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.  
If you survive the nigh-yi-yight

Oh I'll take you away  
To our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you  
We do we love you too  
It's just here at freddy's we have a few rules

And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you and fix your damaged parts

Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy

In this world we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most electrifying soiree  
Formal attire is required for you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs removing before we start

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

I'm sure you'll survive  
Just don't break the rules  
And play nice  
And we'll get along just fine  
We'll be the best of friends  
Forever

Everyone applauded while we move on to the next dare," bonnie you have to eat 5000 cakes and carrots " dragon said with that he type on his, and *poof* there on a table were 5000 carrots and cakes, also if your wondering I did fix the guys after what happen with yu." Is that all this will be a piece of cake" bonnie said (and yes pun intended), let's move on shall we." Chica you have to punch foxy and bonnie" dragon said she then walked over to foxy, and punch him in the arm then she move on to bonnie, who was just finishing his last carrot and boy he wasn't looking to good, without warning chica punched him in the stomach, he look ready to blow chunks he bolted for the bathroom." Hey foxy you got a bazooka" savion said when he got the weapon he shot springtrap with it," golden freddy looks like you got six wishes "dragon said the first thing he wish for was raining tacos." Thank you" spring said as he fainted with a blush on his face.

"looks like we got some dares F0xyth3p1rat3f0x" dragon said

"Hey everybody F0xyth3p1rat3f0x here! Or as you all know me, blaze. *grins evilly* since your not in my story now I can absolutely torture you all!"

Foxy- dance the Macarena.  
Gold- play with a crocodile  
FRED(t. Freddy)- face off with Photoshop Flowey from undertale. And you can't do fanpit instead.  
Chica- destroy all sinks tubs and fire extinguishers. You'll see why this is important  
Purple man- *sets on fire* I hope you die in a fire!

Well bye everyone! Have a GREAT time-

Dares

"Well foxy you heard her" dragon said looking at the fox ," fine" foxy said getting up then starts dancing to the music. "Hey gold have to play with a crocodile" savion said gold didn't like the idea, of playing with a crocodile so he use one of his wishes, and turn the crocodile into leather jacket. "Fred you have to face off against photoshop flowey and you can't do the fan pit" dragon said as he type on his laptop, *poof* there stood photoshop flowey."No! no no no no no no no " fred said running for his life until, a vine grab him and rip him apart. "Chica you have to destroy all sink tub and fire extinguishers in the pizzeria" dragon said so he poof her up a sledgehammer, and she just about smash every one of them. "Next we bring out purple man in which she set on fire" dragon said as you can see purple man running around screaming, all that was left was a pile of ash. "I'll bring him back" dragon said as he type on his laptop, and *poof* there stood purple man." Hi there kiddies" purple man said very creepy like.

"Next we have some more truths and dares form Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft" dragon said

This is amazing!

Truths:  
Purple guy: What would you say if I told you I dressed up as you for Halloween (complete with fake blood!)  
Marionette: What's your favorite song?  
Dragon: Did you get the reference in my last one? It's fine if you didn't. It was supposed to be from a GTA video made by Skydoesminecraft

Dares:  
Springtrap: *secretly places mistletoe above him* Now you have to kiss me!  
Freddy: do the Macarena  
Chica and Toy Chica: Listen to "Chica" by Mandopony

Truths

"Well I'm flatter I bet you made some people wet themselves" purple man said thinking, he just might have a partner in in killing." My favorite song would have to be my grandfather clock" marion said and we all know the song, keeps him from attacking us. "I didn't piece it together but I knew the reference" dragon said look through some youtube videos.

Dares

"What's this thing "spring asked looking up at the strange plant," spring that's mistletoe and with you have to kiss someone under it "dragon said knowing the tradition of the plant." Oh spring~" icy said in a sing song kinda of way," oh no not her" spring said shaking in fear, knowing that voice all too well he then turn around, only to be met with a pair of lips." Nope uh uh now way am I doing that" freddy said which is why I kick him into the fan pit." Chica and chi I have some music for both of you to listen to" dragon said setting up his laptop in front of them, and pressing play as the song they stood there speechless.

A/N I know it's been a long time but I'm back I would have had put up last but I was distracted so I apologize when I say gomen'nasai and those who I didn't do this chapter will come in the next chapter you could also think of this chapter as late Christmas / early happy new year I would like the readers who stuck to read my story so you know what to do fave, follow and review this is dragon taking flight bye guys


	10. Announcement update

A/N hey guys and gals I know it's been a long time, since I update but don't worry I will bring you the chapters as soon, as I can these days I've been busy fighting laziness and if it's not that it's sickness, yeah I'm sorry for that but now I'm out of that funk, ready to give you a show that is my story I've also been having some ideas, for up and coming stories hopefully once I get my mind, in the right mindset for the plots, so the truth or dares won't be the only thing your viewing, and who knows maybe one you readers can throw me one of your ideas, to get me started it mean so much that you did anyway let me rap this up by saying this is dragon taking bye guys


	11. Chapter 10 I Had a Nightmare

**A/N hi guys it's been a while I know but don't worry I'm still alive to bring you another installment truth or dares and I see a lot of people are reading my story and I thank you for that and almost at 1000 views I'm so psyche for that and I'm planning to take this truth or dare to a 100 chapters so there will be something special up a head so without further ado its ShowTime**

 **Disclaimer: you know as well I do not own five nights at freddy's or any of the oc's except for my own**

Chapter 10 I had a Nightmare

The gang were all over the pizzeria, freddy and his counter parts were in the library section I made. Bonnie and his counter parts are rocking out on stage, chica and her counter parts are talking amongst themselves. Foxy his counter parts were having swords fighting, and I along with savion and the others, were going over some last minute preparations." Alright everyone time get thing started" dragon said readying his laptop, and the cards are organize.

"Looks like we have a lot from Bewitching Mayhem" savion said holding the card.

AWWWWWWWWWWW MY WITTLE SCRAPPY!  
its halarious what people can think of...

truths:  
The night guards: to each of you who is the scariest animatronic?  
Springtrap:Awe my little Scrappy! Who is my good boy? You are! yes you are! Do you know that I never stop at my mission to get my little Scrappytrap back!?  
Foxy: Did you like Justin's music?  
The Mangle: In the game you climb across the ceilings and walls. Is that hard for you to do?

Dares:  
chica: throw this box of pain filled balloons *hands chica a box* at anyone you wish or take them out one by one and throw them at random people.

all the night guards:I dare you all to try and go through the vents...and try to scare the animatronics.

Toy Bonnie,Bonnie and Foxy: Bonnie dress up as batman and Toy bonnie...Dress up as...Robin...while the bonnies dress up at Batman and Robin Foxy must dress up as...Batwoman. Then you must try to get the Pizzaria rid of the villians. You must pretend that Springtrap is the Penguin,Toy Chica is Poison Ivy,...Savion is Harley Quinn, and Dragonspinner35 is the Joker...Remember you have to try and get rid of all these 'Villains'.

Truth

Mike: freddy

Jeremy: golden freddy

Ash: springtrap

"This is too much "dragon said pulling out a camera everyone else just laugh and giggle, that springtrap aka scrappytrap being babied by bewitching and he was just grumbling making a *hmfp* sounds,"hey foxy the reader wants to know if you like the music" savion said the thing he's getting over, it but if you listen closely you could hear him sing some of the lyrics." The climbing on walls is not that hard when you have multiple limbs.

Dare

"Hey! chica this person, send you some pain balloons" dragon said handing her the box, she had a wicked smile the others looked scared." This is gonna be fun" chica said she then went outside and targeting random people, down to her last one which was intended for springtrap, nailing right between the eyes he scream out in pain." F*** my god f***ing son of b****" spring said with his screams we had to cover the ears of young ones," spring language" freddy said giving him a stern glare, spring just roll his eyes." All guys get in to position "dragon said the guard went off in to pizzeria, while animatronics in the office minding their own business, when out came mike from the right vent, chica jump into freddy's arms shaking they thought the worst was over, when suddenly Jeremy came jumping out of the left vent with a toy freddy head, which bon bon fainted then finally ash, came up from under neath the desk, with the whole grab you by the ankle bit grabbing chi she scream when the hand grab her.

"Alright guys lets suit up" dragon said (A/N pun intended) as he type on his laptop and *poof* everyone was in costume, we have the bats here batbon, robbon and Foxbat while the villains are in the party room we have droker, salry vinzel, springuin and chivy the villains discuss their plans to take over the pizzeria," hold it I'm not doing this "savion said folding his arms and dragon facepalm," why not" dragon asked slightly annoyed," I'm not wearing this" savion said pointing at his costume," ugh fine I forget how stubborn, you are sometimes let's move on " dragon said picking up the next card.

"Alright looks like we got some dares from slenderknight132" dragons said holding the card.

Dares~!  
Fweddy: Go on a date with whoever you like!  
Bonnie: Play Slender- Eight Pages  
Chica: Fight Michael Jackson! (XD)  
Foxy: Play Yandere Simulator  
Golden Fweddy: Sing 'Just Gold'  
Spwingtwap: Hiya~! *hands him a cake* Sing 'Salvage' *kiss him*  
Bye~!

Dare

"Ok chica would you like to grab a slice of pizza" freddy asked holding out his hand," I would love to" chica said taking his hand and walking off to the party room." The next one is for bonnie" savion said I type on my laptop poof up a computer section, so I set him up with the first one, now while he's playing that I'll move to the next one." This next one is for chica" dragon said sending savion to go get chica only to see freddy and chica making out," get a room other than that chica it's dare time" savion said walking back to the truth or dare room," so what do I have to do" chica asked without saying anything I push into the fight arena, with a quick type on my laptop I poof up her opponent." I bring you a fight like no other, we have chica the chicken vs Michael Jackson" dragon said in an announcer voice as the fighters take their places in the arena," I'm taking you down chickadee hehe" michael said," bring it on moonwalker" chica said in her fighting position * rang* there goes the bell, chica shot forward with fast punches but he dodge, doing one his spins landing a kick to one her back leg, she recovered then spun around with another punch landing square in his face, it didn't stop there she kept going at it until one kick to the gut follow up a upper cut," it's over the winner is chica" dragon said as he typed on his laptop and poof the king of pop away." The dare is for foxy, you have to play the yandere simulator" dragon said setting him up with a computer, lets also check in on bonnie and see how he's doing," so bonnie how are things so far" savion asked the bunny look ready to jump out of his seat," just one more note "bonnie said he went in to the pool house, there he found the note on a chair he was celebrating until static fill his headphones, he leapt in to punky when saw the face on the screen, everyone laugh at the scared bunny." Alright you have to sing just gold" dragon said tossing him a mic," ok then" golden said as he got up to sing.

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

I'm not the bad guy,

I'm just a bit surprising

It's not worth losing sleep

It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not so long ago at all

I was just like you, can you hear my call?

Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there

I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware

In the beginning I kept a keen eye

on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig (Let me know if you dig)

Ain't going home so I better go big

Just got to glance at cam 2B

Then you get a little surprise...

IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind

In my opinion you're much to kind

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

You did a good job

Watching those little screens

It warms my servos and circuits

To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong

You were very brave

When faced with friendly singing animals

You never caved

I'm finished training, done explaining

No more facts are left remaining

Now you know the gist of it

You're a perfect fit

I don't wanna hear no more complaining

I'm passing down this golden opportunity

Eternal scrapyard immunity

Take it with pride

And enjoy the ride

You'll forever be part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind

But in the end I think that you will find

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

" The next dare is for springtrap" dragon said tossing the mic to him," o-o-ok " spring said blushing as he ready himself to sing.

It's been years  
Since I've seen a face around here  
I was broken and alone  
In that hell I called my home

You always choose to stay  
Spend your nights keeping me away  
You think you stand a chance to last  
Against the ghosts of your past?

It's been years  
Since I've seen a face around here  
I was broken and alone  
In that hell I called my home  
Should have left me to decay  
Finding me was your worst mistake  
And I've found my new obsession  
Now it's just you and me

You turn away  
I'll be right beside you  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night

I hear you breathing in your room  
Now don't you panic  
It'll all be over soon  
And you can play your little games all day  
You'll never be free

You block me out all you want  
But I hear the sound  
The echo of a "hello"  
I'll come back around

No happy ending  
Will ever find you  
All of these ghosts are  
From deep inside you

"Alright we have some truth and oc from Mike's Son" dragon said reading the card.

Hello!  
My OC Looks like Mike Except younger And with Glasses!

Truths:  
Mike- Did you Know that I am The Victim of the Bite of 87?  
Dares:  
Bonnie: Kick Springtrap IN THE FACE because Springtrap is my least Favorite Animatronic.  
Mike- Buy some Rocket Boots.

"Ok everyone let's start with the oc" dragon said typing on his laptop and poof there stood a boy, that look like mike but with glasses as he to say his greetings," hello everyone I'm Zachary" zachary said.

Truth

"That was you huh, no wonder I saw a glasses frame there" mike said a little shocked while seeing the stitches, on the boy's head.

Dare

"The next one is with bonnie" savion said in which bonnie took off at top speed," hey spring I'm coming at yah" bonnie said as spring turn around only to have met with a jump kick, to the face it sent him flying into the fanpit." Here you go mike someone bought you rocket boots" dragon said handing him the boots.

"We have some dares and oc from Luca the Wolf" savion said read the card.

Dares  
Chica: Pizza! *gives her OVER 9000! pizzas*  
Foxy: Kiss Chica, I dare you :3  
Freddy: F*** You *pulls out a bazooka* DIE!  
Goldie: Shut Up and Dance with meh! *Dances with him*  
Bonnie: U lik Mudskips?  
T.C: Kiss Bon-Bon  
T.B: Yeah, I hate you *turns into a wolf* You shall die!

"Let's start off with the oc" savion said dragon typed on his laptop poof there stood, a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair wearing a hunting dress, with snake skin gloves and deer skin boots she also has a crystal necklace, she wields a bow and sword and of course a AK-47."Everyone say hello to lady serpena" dragon said with making her way over to mike," hi there that seat taken" lady said mike looking at her almost love struck," n-n-n-no go right ahead" mike said nervously as she sat right beside him.

Dare

"Here you go chica" dragon said handing her 9000 pizzas, in which she began to eat one after the other." This next one is for foxy" dragon said sending savion to go get foxy," foxy its dare time "savion said but it's as if foxy didn't hear him, so instead of waiting for a response he grab foxy the arm and drag him away," so foxy ready for your dare" dragon said he didn't say anything just growl," anyway you have to kiss chica" savion said he walked up to chica and gave her a kiss on the cheek, freddy saw this and was glaring daggers at the fox ," foxy run" freddy said before long he was chasing the fox all over the pizzeria." All I can say is FREDDY DUCK!" dragon said chica heard this and started glaring at me," not you chica "dragon said assuring her but it's was to for freddy and he was blown to bits," goldie dance with luca "dragon said then he starts dancing with luca," so bonnie do you like mudskips" savion said he pull his shirt, that reads I love mudskips on the front." Tc kiss bon bon" dragon said she went up to bon bon and kiss him on the lips," I think I'm gonna be sick "bon bon said trying to wipe the taste from his mouth," also bon bon you should run now" savion said he looked at confuse until he heard a growl coming from the corner, it turn out to be a wolf so he got and started running for his life." Well I hate you to" bon bon said while still running.

"Let's wrap this up by bringing out this last oc from Bryanven0m" dragon said so he type on his laptop and *poof* there stood a withered bunny, with a black bow tie and fedora." Let's welcome blitztrap" savion said he greeted everyone," hello everyone *giggles*" everyone was wondering what so funny.

 **A/N well that was another long chapter, I'm not gonna lie I know what you thinking and I can assure you I'm not dead and this fic still lives, I've been through some lazy moments but I'm better now…, mangle why are you looking at me like that.**

 **Mangle: I just never realize**

 **Dragon: realize what?**

 **Mangle: how cute you are**

 **Dragon: uh… thanks I think**

 **Mangle: it gets so lonely in kids cove how about keep me company**

 **Dragon: o_o oh gee would you look at the time gotta go**

 ***runs***

 **Mangle: GET BACK HERE!?**

 **Dragon: remember to fave, follow and review this is dragon taking flight now excuse me while I out sly this fox bye guys**


	12. Chapter 11 We don't Bite much

**A/N hey guys I'm bringing you another installment, of truth or dare *wheezing* whew just got rid of mangle, she does not give up easily anyway I see we got some good truths and dares, I hope the gang is ready for what's in store for them so without further ado say it with me it's show time.**

 **Disclaimer: we all know I don't own anything of his creation that his and his alone**

Chapter 11 We don't Bite…much

I ran into the truth or dare room almost breathless, "*heaves* *wheeze* heaves* *wheeze* oh man" dragon said trying to catch his breath, "what happen to you" savion asked his creator who looking at him like ran a marathon," let me tell yah mangle does not know when to quit "dragon said savion laughing at his creator expense he shot him a glare," anyway let's start shall we" dragon said holding the first card.

"Looks like we got some truths, dares and oc from Shark Lord" dragon said

Here's the truths,  
Freddo, Toy Freddy, care to explain why my nephews claim you gave them night terrors?  
Balloon Boy why did you set up fireworks near Fazbear Frights? You could have cost Springtrap his home!  
Nightmare were you ever arrested for breaking and entering?

Now the dares,  
Freddy dye your fur rainbow.  
Springtrap punch whoever you hat the most  
Chica eat a tofu pizza  
Mike and Jeremy watch the Grudge

"Alright I'll bring out the oc first " dragon said as he typed on his laptop *poof*,there stood a velociraptor in black formal body, who happens to have a top hat like freddy's but a bit more posh and holding a cane." Everyone say hello to jack" savion said as jack came closer to greet everyone," "hello it's nice to meet you all" jack said.

Truth

"First off the name is freddy" freddy said," second your nephews started it we made it so they don't try it again" fred said grinning evilly," I didn't to it was an accident I'm sorry" BB said tearing up with a few sniffs I hug to let him know we forgive him," nope like anyone would believe, animatronic walking talking animals in their house.

Dare

"let's get this over with" freddy said I poof up some hair dye, he went to the back room as we waited for him to come out, * _one hour later*_ freddy came out with all the colors of the rainbow on his fur," hey skittles how it going" dragon said giggling along with everyone else he just glared at us," spring punch whoever you hate the most" dragon said he was looking at me, but he knew not to mess with me his next option was bon bon, so he up went and punch him right on the arm but bon wasn't taking this lying down, so he spin kick into the fan pit," aaaaaaaAAAAAh" spring scream going into the fanpit." Ok "chica said taking a bite of the pizza only to spit it out," is that even pizza" chica said disgusted by the taste she went to the bathroom," mike and Jeremy you two have to watch grudge" savion said I typed on my laptop and *poof* there was door that marked up movie room, so the two guard went in and so we waited, * _one hour later*_ they came out of the movie room, was scared stiff and Jeremy was babbling incoherently.

"Looks like we have some truth and dares, from AlphaWolf152" dragon said hold the card.

I loved the fight scene it was just like I thought it would be hilarious moving on from that.

*Smirks*  
Dares  
Foxy:climb on to the stage stack three blocks into a stair format on walk up to the top of the stairs and sing I Believe I can fly and jump off the stairs *note the stairs have to be at least four feet tall and must be a perfect cube shape*  
Bon-bon: Try the punishment chamber no fanpits either

Bonnie I bet you laughed and Bon bon huh? *throws into the chamber as well*

Purple man: you have to dress as a chicken and do the Chicken dance along with the night guards although no chicken suit for the night guards.

Shab: Admit your feelings to your crush aloud to the whole pizzeria. No fanpits either :3

Truths

Chi: Who would YOU date out of all the animatronics. /dare if you say all of them then you have to let marionette dismantle you

Marionette: Why do you attacks when your music box ends? What wind it up yourself?

spring:  
out of ALL the fangirls in this fanfic who would you like to date /dare the girl you chose you have to date

Fred and Bon-bon-are you two gay or something not trying to be rude just REAALY confused?

Dare

"Alright foxy this your dare foxy" savion said so foxy went on stage, as well on a bunch of blocks then he jump off, flapping his arms singing I believe I can fly," aye be'ieve I can fl-" foxy sang before falling face first on to the ground." Bon bon you're up" dragon said he guided bon to a chamber he poofed up," I don't like the looks of this" bon bon said shaking nervously as he walked up to the door," come on bon you have nothing to worry about" dragon said bon looked at me then back the chamber, he did this a couple of times before I pushed him inside, closing the door behind him then he saw it right there, was squash with note that said _eat me and you will be free_ , all we heard was a very loud scream. I looked over at bonnie laughing hysterically," you think that's funny get in there" savion said as he push bonnie in the chamber with bon bon, there screams can be heard for miles." The next dare is for purple man" dragon said as he gave purple man the chicken costume, all the guards went on stage and started dancing, everyone else just laugh at this," shab your up" savion said shab made his to the center of everybody," shaf I like you I have for a really long time" shab said rubbing his arm while staring at the floor, shaf look bit shock he had no idea shab felt that way about him, so he went up gave him a kiss on the cheek," let's go someplace bit more quite" shaf said shab smile and nod as they went off in to the pizzeria somewhere to be alone.

Truth

"why chose one when I can have them all" chi said with some of the guys watching her, with that snuck up from behind and started taking her apart piece by piece" wait what are you doing Stop!" chi shouted until she was nothing but head. "This next is for marion" dragon said as we turn to the puppet with strings, " I don't know, I just lose myself once it stops playing" marion said we all just took a step back from him," this next one is for spring" dragon said holding the card as he looked at spring." I have no comment at risk be hunted by a certain someone" spring said he look around nervously without knowing he was be watch, by his number 1 fan girl." I know I am but fred not so sure but himself" bon bon looking at the bear beside him fidget.

"Looks like we have some dares from f0xyth3p1rat3f0x" savion said

OMG I laughed so much reading this XD annnyyyywaaayyy I have more dares!

Chi throw a hardcover lord of the rings trilogy book at chica  
Freddy now you have to play meglovania on the piano REALLY fast  
Chica sorry for the book to the head but now you get to attend a Vocaloid concert heres two tickets. you have to bring one other person with you tho choose one

Dare

"Here chi this next one is for you" savion said handing her the book, she then threw the book at chica, "Ow! What the hell" chica replied while rubbing her head, "freddy time to make some music" dragon said as he poofed up a piano for freddy, as freddy started off slow but then he pick up the pace, he was doing it so fast his caught on fire and ran to the bathroom screaming," a dare for chica" savion said handing her the tickets," I'm not big fan of vocaloid, and thanks for the apology" chica said so she gave to bonnie which he asked and took punky to the concert.

"These next truths and dares from Bewitching Mayhem" dragon said

AWESOME CHAPTER!  
Okay. Truths:  
Springtrap: oh my wittle Scrappytrap! I will never stop looking for you! And when i do i'll make sure you never leave again!  
Foxy: did you like the Justin beiber music?  
Dragonspinner35:hey Can i Submit another oc to cause more chaos or will that be too much?  
All the nightgaurds: which animatronic is the less scary to you?  
Mangle: okay your my favorite character may I say. Okay in the game you climb the celings and the walls. Are you ever scared your gonna fall when you do this?

Dares  
Freddy:drink 12 cups of coffee.  
Foxy:you must dress up as wonder woman and pretend your actually her.  
Toy bonnie: freaking video tape foxy being wonder woman and send it to everyone so they can watch it.  
Springtrap:...Did you know your my little SCRAPPYTRAP FOREVER!  
Chica: lock your toy version into a meat locker...and 'FORGET ' she's in there...

Truth

"spring your answer" dragon said turning towards the bunny, "Hey! I'm not lost puppy you know" spring said as he walked off in a huff," foxy what did you think JB "savion said he look like he was listing to some music, he took off the headphones and face us, "the lad be ok" foxy said then goes back to his music," this is for me, as your oc sure you can add another I need to set a limit" dragon said checking thing over on his laptop.

Mike: BB

Jeremy: BB

Ash: Phantom BB

Purple guy: BB

"If there's a chance I fall, I know someone will catch me" mangle said as she look over at me, while I just laugh nervously and looked away with a blush on my face.

Dare

"freddy this one is you" savion said handing him several cups of coffee, as he just off the cup of coffee, his head started spinning while his arms flailing all around, we don't know when it will stop, until he fell to floor and his head exploded," foxy it's your turn and put this on" dragon said as he the costume to foxy, with he put it on and started running around, lassoing people with his rope of truth and little did foxy know someone was videotaping this, " now to show this to everyone" bon bon said he took the video and put it on one of the computers, he gather everyone to see it the first five minutes all were laughing so hard, " great just great" spring said this sarcastically as he possibly can," this next one is for you chica" dragon said as she read the dare card she smile evilly, " Hey chi there's a free photo shoot in this room" chica said when chi heard this she rush inside the room, only to see no photographer no nothing," hey what's going her-" chi said before relising the door had close shut behind her, she saw chica on the other side wave as he walked away, chi banging on the door to be let out.

"Looks like we have some truth and dares from THUNDER2030" dragon said

Truths  
Freddy do you like mike  
Golden Freddy why are you so amazing  
Foxy what does the Fox say

Dares  
Shadow freddy i dare you to sing follow me  
Springtrap i dare you to sing it's time to die  
Bonnie i dare you to play your Guitar (because you are my freavourte animatronic)

Truth

"I don't particularly hate, but something make want to stuff him" freddy said as we look over at mike who just shudder at the word stuff," I don't I just am "golden said as teleported over to the buffet table himself a taco, he didn't say anything he went for his cannon and blasted thunder," aye frea'ing hate that song" foxy said putting away his cannon.

Dare

"This next is for shaf, if he and shab could stop making out for five minutes" dragon said as he toss mike to him, " whoops wrong mike" dragon chuckle mike was not amuse ah he'll get over it, this time for real I toss the real mic and the shaf started to sing.

He's been waiting  
abandoned and patient so long  
a savage masked  
ghost story from the past he roams  
he said follow me  
follow(x3)  
over 30 years ago  
when he took them down below  
and tonight he walks again  
so step inside enjoy the show  
follow me, then you'll see  
follow (x4)  
but the truth is hard to smallow  
Follow me, then you'll see  
follow (x5)  
Follow me see a nightmare in action  
(break)  
Deeds so rotten  
came back to haunt him they know  
Forever changed  
he wears his spring locked grave  
alone  
He said follow me  
follow (3x)  
all the horrors have been sealed  
boarded up they were concealed  
but its time for the real monsters  
face to finally be revealed  
Follow me, then you'll see  
follow (4x)  
but the truth is hard to smallow  
follow me, then you'll see  
follow (x5)  
Follow me see a nightmare in action

"That was great shaf now its springs turn for the mic" dragon said as he handed the mice to him, then spring began to sing.

Thirty years since all this happened  
Thirty years it took to rise  
Blood on the floor and in their eyes  
They took the bite and left them to die  
Thirty years and now I'm here  
The only one left to scream in fear  
Your job means nothing when I've got you running  
Away with blood in your tears  
Take a look at me  
Can you see the death in my eyes?  
All the time you're waiting, I get stronger with power and force  
It's not as if they're paying you much

 _[Chorus:]_  
In Five Nights at Freddy's 3  
I'll hunt you down and you will see  
You burn alive  
When you hit Night Five  
That's life  
In Five Nights at Freddy's 3  
A horror ride built just for me  
Your doom is near  
Your time comes now  
You're just too late  
I'm coming for you now!

All these toys, yet not much time  
Before I take your soul tonight  
Piece by piece I build your fears  
What can we use to end this right?  
All these vents and all these rooms  
The camera keeps you from your doom  
Cause nothing stops me from the past that's rotting  
I'M STILL HERE, BITCH!  
Your fight ends soon!  
Now I'm free to take your soul and place it in mine  
All the time you're waiting, time grows longer and longer inside  
Before you know it, your soul is mine

 _[Chorus]_

Thirty years ago, they used to be just toys  
Just. Playmates  
But then it happened  
The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible  
They were machines ready for their final act  
But thirty years have passed  
And patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare  
Poor fools  
What the fuck have they done?  
WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!

12AM, you sit and stare  
1AM, I start the fair  
2AM, I zip and zoom  
3AM, I come for you!  
4AM, shit just got real  
5AM, you know the deal!  
Let's hope you make the last hour count!  
It's time to die

 _[Chorus]_

What can we use?  
The power divine  
Your fight ends now  
Burn alive in Night Five!  
What can we use?  
The power divine  
Your fight ends now  
Burn alive, in Night Five!

"now bonnie rock us out on your guitar" savion said as we look to the rabbit to his guitar, for the performance," don't have to tell me twice" bonnie said when he was done with the tuning he stared to shred some cords.

 **A/N well that's another rocking sweet chapter so I had to put it off for so long the thing is my internet was cut and no one can't go without Wi-Fi for so long it was unbearable i found a dare or two a bit confusing but I managed to figure it out as for the songs I don't own them they belong to whoever mad e them so let me rap this up so remember to fave, follow, and review.**

 **Mangle: dragon honey I want to cuddle**

 **Dragon: is not here right now please leave message after the screech**

 **Mangle: I know your there**

 **Dragon: *scream internally***

 **As she open the door**

 **Mangle: gotcha**

 **Turns out it was a dragon plushie**

 **Dragon: bye mangle**

 **Mangle: you win this dragon but when I find you I'm going to love you to death**

 **Dragon: this is dragon taking flight bye guys**


	13. Chapter 12 insert cool title here

**A/N well sorry for giving you guys the wait but I'm back with another installment of my truth or dare that aside let bring on the funny so without further ado Its Showtime.**

 **Disclaimer: you I don't own anything related to five night at Freddy's or any song here**

Chapter 12 *insert cool title here*

"Looks we have some truth and dares from Bewitching mayhem" dragon said.

YAY! your back! HAPPINESS! NOW for my victims...MUWAWAHAHAHA! Accept for my widdle Scrappytrap! Who I love So so Much!

Truths:  
Springtrap:(aka My scrappy!) Hello sweetie! I have come to meet a wonderful girl named Icy who ADORES you! And we've become great Friends over the time 35 was gone! SO I have arranged a little...meeting for you and her! Would you like that?! *is holding a chainsaw behind my back and smiled sweetly* Don't say no...  
Freddy:Where did you get you top hat from?! I love it!  
Bon: WHY ARE YOU SO KAWAII!?  
Mike:HI! so um...if you don't mind...my friend's oc (emily) Um she apparently can get very...spooked...would you mind in a way...watch over her so she doesn't go into panicking mode? If you don't mind that is.

Dares:  
Foxy:...PLAY UNDERTALE! GENOCIDE ROUTE!  
Mangle: Watch Doctor Who!  
Springtrap: Hi Scrappy *Hugs Him softly and nicely Before whispering this is his ear:* I dare you to say no to Icy I F-ing dare you...You don't want to have a BAD time do you?  
Linca: Be sure to tell everyone what you did to your creators(not me of course the other ones)... before my last dare.  
Bonnie: OKAY! I hope you enjoy this! Go behind Linca. There should be a little black switch around the back of her neck...switch it to the other side..watch as nothing happens accept Linca turning around and slapping you...

Dare

"This is for foxy "dragon said as he setup foxy to play the game, he was really on a murder spree not like what he does with a certain guard." The next dare goes to mangle" savion said as I poof up a room the door had the word TV on it," tell me will I have company " mangle said fluttering her eyes at me, "no" dragon said savion grab her and shove her in there." Well spring your up" savion said as he brought icy in from him," no" spring said then he ran towards an empty room locking himself inside. "Well linca this is yours" dragon said the group turn towards the lynx, " weeeeeeeeeeeell" linca said.

 _One explanation later_

The whole group had no idea of what to think of her, I was even stun but we moved past it, " bonnie dare time" savion said the bunny went behind her and flip the switch only to be met with a backhand slap toward, everyone snicker and laugh." Ow that's smarts" bonnie said rubbing his cheek.

Truth

"Well spring" dragon said talking through the door of the room, spring locked himself in a piece of paper came from under and read, _hell no_ on it. "Freddy you got one" dragon said as we turn to the bear fix his bowtie, "the manager gave me it" freddy said being all sophisticated and what not, " bon here's one for you" savion said bunny in question was getting a cupcake from the buffet table," one has to kawaii to look this good" bon said shaking his tail at us, " mike your response " dragon said as we move towards the guard in question, " I'll make sure she's taking care of" mike said walking by her.

"Looks like we have some truths and dares also oc from Slender Knight123" dragon said.

Woo! AWESOME PAWSOME gamer Dragon! This is amazing! How about some more dares to bring this sanity to 0!  
Dares!  
T.B: Go fight the Rake (AKA my cousin)  
Foxy: Go fight a mutant crocodile!  
Golden Freddy: Grab a fudging bazooka! And just annihilate people you hate!  
Bonnie: See the trailer of FNaF the Sister Location  
T.C: Try to steal Jeff the Killer knife  
Mangle: Bite someone you truly hate the most!  
Truths  
Springtrap: Why do some people hate you?  
Freddy: Can you dance? I mean, you can sing but dance?

"Let's bring in the oc first" savion said as I typed on my laptop poof, there stood a creature of unknown it look male, we can only guess much with him wearing that black and white armor with a couple of red spots, "greetings I am Shadow Knight" shadow said some were frighten by him others, were shaking the rest seen worst.

Truth

"Spring get out here, and answer the question" dragon said the door swing out when I mention a certain two people, "I'm here I'm here and for your question blame this guy" spring said pointing to PG over there," freddy you got one" savion said as we looked towards freddy, "yes I can dance otherwise I wouldn't be the star" freddy said with a smug look on his face.

Dare

"alright first up is bon" dragon said bon took one look at his opponent, he decide to cut his losses and dive into the fanpit, "next up foxy" savion said when I poof in the crocodile, foxy looked scared but scared enough, that an over grown was gonna get the best of him it took one punch and hook the jaw, who am I kidding the thing chew him up and spit him out, "then we have a dare for golden" dragon said I hand him the bazooka, he started shooting random strangers and purple man. I brought him back after that, "next is bonnie dare time" savion said so I set him up with one of the computers, when it finish he muttering something that know understand, "this one goes to chi" dragon said typing on his laptop poof in Jeff the killer, chi then snuck up behind him and took the knife, but he just grab her stabbing her multiple times. "The last one is for mangle" savion said mangle then went up to purple man and bit his arm off.

"There are some dares and oc from cocoa" dragon said he typed on his laptop poof there stood a black animatronic cat, rocking that supermodel bod, "hi I'm cocoa" cocoa said turning away shyly.

Please add my character... Also chica: throw marionette into fanpit  
Springtrap... Throw a bucket of water on the freddels and then give them cake  
Icy: move to Antarctica and leave springy alone  
Foxy: punch Freddy  
Freddy : play fnaf 3 and tell me your reaction  
Purple guy : first die you bastard second sing purple i think its by groundbreaking

Foxy: kiss mangle... I dare you! *Laughs evilly*

"The first one up chica" savion said she went up to marion pick him up, made her to the fanpit and threw him in," nooooooooooooo" marion scream going in it was not a pretty site they kept stringing him along ( _pun intended_ ), " next spring " dragon said handing him a bucket of water, he threw it on them and boy did they look PO, spring didn't want to stick around so he threw the cake at them and ran, " this is a message for icy" dragon said she'll know it when she sees it. " foxy you know what to do" savion said foxy went up to freddy and hit him an upper cut to the jaw, that earn him a one way tick to the fan pit, " SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH" foxy scream going in, " freddy come here and do this dare" savion said setting up the computer for him to play, we'll come back to that in second, " ok purple stand right there" dragon said I took the bazooka gold was using blasted him, then brought him back to sing tossing the mic to him.

(Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)  
(Or, a nightmare)  
(But I'm awake)  
(And, I'm doing things but)  
(I'm not meaning to do them)  
(And even though it's a nightmare)  
(I feel happy inside)

I've done some things in my life  
That you may think are crazy  
A little different from the rest  
I get my pleasure from the pain

I've got some ghosts who follow me  
You may think I'm crazy  
But in the night I know I  
Feel alright

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

I smile in the face of what's to come  
We can try but we can't run  
From the fate we bring upon ourselves

It's just a dream, it's just a dream  
But that doesn't mean  
My waking life is not a nightmare

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

This is the end of me...  
They got the best of me...  
Now justice has been served...  
Oh well  
Live and learn

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

* _applause*_

"The last one foxy" savion said foxy went to mangle and kissed her on the lips, my eye twitch a bit at the site so I turn quickly, mangle just slap foxy across the face.

"These all dares to and there from Luca the Wolf" dragon said.

Chi: No makeup for an year.  
Bonnie: *hands him an portal gun* have fun...  
Freddy: Brake up with Chica for three chapters O-O  
Chica: Accept da kiss!  
Mangle: Kill anyone of your choice then sing She Wolf by Sia  
Spring trap: Go to the back, there's someone's waiting for you... (its death )  
All: Do da Harlem Shake! Also play Undertale.  
Mike: You have a taste for the dangerous? Kiss Lady Diane Serpena!  
All: Watch Adele, Jimmy Falon and The Roots sing hello.

That's all  
-Luca

"This one is for chi" dragon said she read the card and fainted," here bonnie go nuts" savion said handing him the portal gun," next up is freddy" dragon said freddy felt really sad about this," alright but before I do this chica" freddy said he went up to chica and gave her one final kiss," well chica you what your dare is" dragon said she knew what her dare said and accept the kiss, " mangle here is your dare" savion said she went after purple man and clawed him, then she grab the mic and started to sing.

A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
Where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

 _[beat break]_

Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

 _[beat break]_

I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

*applause*

"The next is for spring" dragon said he went to back and death an icy death, all that was heard a little scream. "This is for everyone" savion said as he hit play on the stereo, they all did the Harlem shake. "This next dare I pass to mike" dragon said mike went up to lady and gave her a passionate kiss, "this is an all in dare" savion said we all went to watch the video and it was great.

 **A/N that was another great chapter the next one should be up later on tonight I haven't seen but don't worry like the mighty phoenix in this case dragon I shall rise from my scaly ashes and come back good as new so look forward to the next chapter also Luca I manage to work with that one dare.**

 **Mangle: ooh dragon baby why come on over here**

 **Dragon: *scooch away***

 **Mangle: now dragon hun do be like that *comes closer***

 **Dragon: mangle let's not do this *back away slowly***

 **Mangle: *lunges forward* gotcha**

 **Dragon: you would think so would you, _i manage to wriggle free but lost my clothes_**

 **Mangle: * takes picture***

 **Dragon: mangle give me the picture, _use laptop to cover myself_**

 **Mangle: no**

 **Dragon: ugh until I get new clothes remember to fave, follow, review this is dragon taking flight bye guys**


	14. Chapter 14 Let's Bear in Mind

**A/N hey welcome back to another chapter of truth or dare I manage to get new clothes after what happen with mangle now she gonna be holing that picture over my head until I get back but enough about me lets dive right into this shall we without further ado Its Show time**

Chapter 13 Lets Bear in Mind

"To start us off we have some truths and dares from Slender Knight123" dragon said

What's up my fellow gamers~!  
Dragon~Gamer: Hey gamer D! Is it fine if I submit an OC and believe me, he'll set this chaos to MADNESS!  
Freddy: Ready for the HUNGER GAMES!? (PopularMMOs style!)[YouTuber!]  
Springtrap: I read Bewitching, and I laugh (so hard) since it reminds me of Samgladiator! But don't worry Spring, your still awe-pawsome! Here's a cake!  
Bon: I would like yu too... DO LE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! *dumps Arctic cold water*  
Nightmare: ~3~ Heh...  
Chi: GET TO FIGHT THE RAKE!  
That's all for now gamers~! Stay Tune~!

Truth/ Dare

"Consider is it done" dragon said I think he's already here," freddy your answer please" savion said freddy looks to be gearing up for it, "I'm always ready" freddy stated being very confident, " spring we got something for yah" dragon said as handed spring the cake," thanks for the cake" spring eating it, " bon this is for you" dragon said dumping the bucket of artic ice water, he short circuited and fell apart," nightmare this is for you" savion said he just glare at the card, " chi dare time" dragon said chi looked sacred her options were limited so she dive into the fanpit.

"Looks like we have some truth, dares and oc from pokemonfansuper" dragon said.

Dares:  
Everyone has to a glitter bomb fight.  
Freddy eat honey covered pizza that has berries on it.  
Goldie has to turn everyone into babies except my oc. That includes you dragon. This is for an hour.  
Everyone has to read kingstrikers struggles on a hook series.  
Everyone has a weapon of choice (Mike's my oc has a magnesium sword.) and they have to group attack Vincent. Yes they can kill him. Purple guy = Vincent

Truthes:  
Everyone who would you marry.  
Everyone How did you enjoy beating up Vincent.  
Everyone if you could have a human form and anthro would you.

"Let's start with bringing out the oc" savion said as I typed on my laptop and poof there stood an animatronic wolf with black purple eyes and blond fur, " h-hello everyone" mike said I went up to him to greet him, " hey mike nice to meet you, PFS said you be coming bye" dragon said.

Dare

"Alright everyone this dare is for all of us" dragon said they all nodded and went off someplace else, I threw mine at freddy, then he chuck one at bonnie, chica came out and toss hers at foxy, next thing you everyone was glitter, " this dare goes to freddy" savion said handing him the pizza, " this is so good" freddy said scarfing down the pizza, " I don't like this dare gold your up" dragon said so gold work his magic and poof we were all babies except for a certain oc, I have to tell you it's not easy typing on a laptop, when you have little baby hands we go some help, from mike he sat others in front of the computers, for me my laptop and we read the series," the next dare is for everyone" baby dragon said by that time we had all turn back to normal, here are the following. This was there answer," Nuke" everyone said so purple guy got the nuke and slice to pieces.

Truth

"I will save that for another time" dragon said but you know who's with who, that and the author is lazy (A/N HEY! Eh true)," we really enjoy blowing him up and bringing him back" savion said all trigger happy and he won't let go of his detonator. "This is their answers" dragon said we in order.

Freddy: anthro

Bonnie: human

Chica: anthro

Foxy: anthro

Golden: human

Fred: human

Bon bon: anthro

Chi: human

Mangle: anthro

Marion: human

BB: human

JJ: human

Shaf: human

Shab: anthro

Springtrap: anthro

Phantom freddy: human

Phantom chica: anthro

Phantom foxy: anthro

BB: human

Phantom marion: human

Phantom mangle: anthro

Nightmare freddy: human

NB: anthro

NC: anthro

NF: human

Nightmare marion: human

NM: anthro

Fred bear: human

NFB: anthro

Plushtrap: human

Spiketail: anthro

Emily: anthro

Punky: human

Shadow: human

Linca: anthro

Yu: human

ML: anthro

Melody: human

Kid mike: anthro

Lady: human

Sarcus: human

Shadow knight: anthro

"Next we have some truth and dares from Crowbar the Magic Metal" dragon said

Hum...I've noticed that there are a lot of ocs only mentioned like once in this...you should develop this into a story while they answer questions and stuff. It would be a very interesting thing if you did. Anyway on to my questions and stuff..  
truths Springtrap: Okay M -character-of-Fnaf-3. As far as I've seen in this you have two...obsessive fan...people. Icy And Bewitching...Bewitching seems to be the one who wants to be a...Mother? thing to you. And Icy Is a Yandere like person...and based on both of there profiles and stories...they seem to be good friends...Which one of them is more annoying and or scary to you? Also..If you had to stay with one of them which would you rather stay with? All the characters in the ACTUAL fnaf games: Out of boredom I want to know who you all have a Crush on. (no it doesn't have to be one of the other Cannon Characters, it Can be an Oc if necessary) The Ocs: How many of you have a...not so good history? Dragon: Um...mind explaining the whole Mangle situation? Are you two a thing or what? Anyone: Thoughts on Sister location? Toy Freddy: Unlike most I find that you are my favorite character...I love your bowtie... Springtrap: Yay second question that I have to ask you. I'm just so happy...Sarcasm included. Anyway what do you have to say about the whole SpringBonnie is Female thing that Scott supossively Said? If that's true...doesn't that make you female? Dares  
Anyone: Someone PLEASE push Springtrap off the Roof or something. Toy Bonnie: wowie...okay you get shipped with EVERYONE it seems...You should really read some of the Fanfiction stories about them. NightGaurds: Your temporarily Locked in a room with your most Feared animatronic...good luck...not. Fnaf 1 Crew: Here you guys go...*Hands you the famous Clue boardgame* play a round...and who ever solves the mystery...gets to push Springtrap off the Roof...again...

Truth

(A/N it will turn into a story next chapter)

"If I have to guess its Bewitching, but I wouldn't put it past icy to come after me" Spring said in fetal position rocking back and forth, they jump into the fan pit babies. The only bad back is linca, "me and mangle are not a thing, she thinks that but we're not" dragon said with mangle staring at him with half lidded eyes, "I haven't play but I watch it and that look so scary" savion said shaking like leaf," oh thank you" fred said blushing a bit." The thing about me being female is to total bs, I am 100% male if not then let lightning strike me" spring said as everyone took a step back, as a bolt struck down through the roof and hit him dead center, "you were saying miss" dragon said grining and the others laugh.

Dare

"Anyone can have this dare" savion said so he sic icy on him, he ran all the way to the roof I stop icy by the stairs, then bonnie went and push him he went face into the concrete." I 'll read this one" bon bon said as read one with him and bonnie he turn pale as a ghost and throw up," the dare is set now go" savion said as he usher the guards to go to rooms, mike was met with bonnie, Jeremy with fred , and last but not the least spring with ash. The guards then walked out speechless," alright guys I got the game setup so let's play" dragon said we for a while until, "aha I know who did it "freddy said he pointed to the culprit, "it was marion" freddy said he told spring to back up to roof, or else he'll send icy after him so he and freddy push him off.

 **A/N I rise once more so that's it for this chapter I'll bring the next one when I can the reason I couldn't put this up any sooner was that Wi-Fi was down so yeah that happen anyway I liked thank you guys for truths and dares remember fave, follow and review this is dragon taking flight bye guys**

 **Dragon: now mangle give me that picture**

 **Mangle: no**

 **Dragon: grrrrh give that picture I will throw you into the fanpit**

 **Mangle: no**

 **Dragon: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh *sigh* what will it take to get it back**

 **Mangle: spend one chapter with me**

 **Dragon: hell no**

 **Mangle: fine then this baby is going on the internet grinning evily**

 **Dragon: wait wait wait uggggggh fine I'll spend one chapter you but just one**

 **Mangle: YAY! Now come dragon we have to prepare for the next chapter**

 **Dragon: yes dear**


	15. Chapter 15 Repair my Brokem heart

**A/N hey guy's I'm back with another installment of five nights truth or dare some funny stuff went on in the last chapter and it's gonna keep going in this one now I'm gonna turn it into something a bit more story base so without further ado its show time.**

Chapter 15 Repair my broken Heart

The day started out like any other, freddy and the gang were performing on stage, mike was in the office monitoring everyone, I was talking with the shadows when this question came up. The question caught them off guard, "you want to know which one is dominant" shab said they looked at each other then back at me," that would be me" shaf said with confidence shab wants him to think that, but behind closed doors it's a different story, I left them and walked around the pizzeria until I bump in to springtrap, I told even though he's sarcastic at times someone still loves you," yeah whatever" spring said he just walked away blushing. I saw foxy hanging around pirates cove, so I walk over to him, "hey foxy what does the fox say" dragon said foxy didn't respond instead he chase me all over the pizzeria, we were at the fanpit which I manage to jump over, foxy not so much. The thing is I have to spend my time with her, "now remember dragon, you have to spend this time with me" mangle said dragon just sat there and rolled his eyes, " as if I would forget, now savion you handle things from ok" dragon said while being cuddle me mangle, savion nodded and headed off to see the others, " I can't say to but I'm gonna have him take me out to" mangle said quietly, " what was that " dragon said curious, " oh nothing you need to know about dragon honey" mangle said as they both walked off. Then savion went to find spring, sitting at one of the party tables talking to some of the oc's, "what do you mean, what yandere I don't see anything" spring said until they jump on his back, he running around then without looking where he going, he trip and into the fanpit. Then savion went to the prize corner to meet mike, "here you go mike" savion said handing him an ice pop, then started to walk off and see what foxy is doing, after the whole fanpit thing to see him running from freddy, " FOXY GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAT " freddy shouted while chasing after the fox, savion saw this and left them hoping freddy did rip foxy a new one, savion went to dragon, " yeah I heard what that reviewer said and doing it right now" dragon said sitting next to mangle who snuggle up closer to him," dragy poo stop talking with savion and hold me tight" mangle said lovingly dragon just grumble at this, savion was snickering and giggling at him, only to be shot with a glare by dragon which was his cue to move on, " hey foxy I got some new music to listen to" savion said handing him a mp3 with vocaloid, he sat there and rock out to it.

The next savion knew someone was knocking on the pizzeria door, she looked like mangle but black and blue with purple blush, while wearing a spike collar, "hello and who might you be" savion asked she was fidgeting a bit until," my name is nightshift I'm here to join the game" night said savion stand aside and let her in, he settle her with the other oc's, while wandering off to see what freddy was doing, savion found him rearranging the suits in the parts and service room," sorry savion can't talk right now, I have chores to do" freddy said rearranging the suits so savion leave him to it, savion went off to the party room, to see bonnie and foxy having a three legged race with the oc's, with them we have Spiketail, punky, linca, Emily , lady and melody before he knew it golden fire a toy starter gun and they were off, bonnie and foxy were in the lady and melody followed by Spiketail and punky followed by linca and Emily, picking up the rear it came down to the wire they neck and neck, as they cross the finish line savion took the photo and the winners are, linca and Emily, " yay we won" linca said as they celebrated while bonnie and foxy grumbling being sore losers, " hey chica there's free pizza in the fanpit" savion said upon hearing she jumped into the pit, " hey where's the pizza" chica said only to relise there is no pizza she was tore to bits. Foxy was still mad about losing so savion setup something for him, "are you sure this is where I get my new bowtie " freddy asked savion nodded as he walked off , he then went up to foxy while carrying a machine gun, " I know you're your still mad about the race, so I got a target you can take it out on" savion said while pointing at freddy , foxy ready himself and without warning open fire on freddy, after the dust clear we saw freddy was filled with more hole than Swiss cheese, " thanks for that lad and you to freddy for being a hole lotta fun" foxy said laughing his butt off savion giggling as well (A/N pun intended), savion type on the laptop to get freddy fixed up for one last thing, " hey freddy did you meet nightshift" savion said while introducing her freddy extended his hand, " hi it's nice to meet night-" freddy said only to be cut off by nightshift kissing him on the lips, just then a certain chicken happen to be walking by, now unlike freddy chica is the jealous one of the two, she went up to them with a fake smile," nightshift I know your new here so I'll let you off with a warning, freddy is mine" chica said with the last of her words drip with venom, nightshift scared by this hid behind savion, as chica walked off with freddy.

Then savion went to see freddy, again pulling him away from what he's doing, "what is it this time" freddy asked savion explain what he had to do, "I have to what" freddy asked savion told him one more time, "fine" freddy said as he went up to golden freddy, " hey freddy what's u-" gold said until he was cut off guard by a kiss on the forehead, freddy walked away blushing," we never speak of this again" freddy said then he turn to savion," you saw nothing " freddy said savion aww at this laughing a little, he left gold there speechless then after he met up with chica," hi savion what can I do you for" chica said savion said nothing but instead he was pushing her to where dragon and mangle are, " …uh savion mine telling me what this is about" chica asked savion lean in close and whisper to her, " uh ok then mangle please don't hate me for this" chica said while leaning in to give dragon a quick peck on the cheek, (A/N see what I did there) dragon just blush and wet paralyze, mangle saw this and started to fume, " mangle it was a dare I'm sorry" chica said while running for her life, " I'm gonna make kfc out you, when I get done with chicken" mangle said crawling the ceiling after her, savion wanted to see mangle tear chica a new one but he had to move on, so he walked away to meet with bonnie who was by the show stage taking with punky," hey savion what's up" bonnie said savion told him what is going on and gave him the dvds, " sweet a movie marathon, hey punk you wanna watch it me" bonnie asked she nodded while walking over to the buffet table, to grab some snack and popcorn with that they hit the movie room. The next thing savion heard was screaming coming from the prize corner," my box is on fire "marion scream savion poof up fire extinguisher putting out the fire, " WHO DID THIS THEY WILL RUE THE DAY MARION J NETTE" marion shout in fit of rage savion poof him up another box, while walking away hopefully marion calm down by then, savion went down to the basement to see nightmare and the shadows play cards, " what do you want, can't you see I'm busy schooling the chumps" nightmare said the shadows roll their eyes, savion lean in close and told nightmare his dare," I gonna pass on that dare" nightmare said that didn't work so savion got an idea, so he lean in and whisper to shaf that made him evil," let's make this interesting, I win you do your dare but if you I'll do what you say no questions ask" shaf said night mare pass up something like that, "you're on" nightmare said so lay down his cards, " one of a kind" nightmare said smirking shaf didn't look all to surprise, in fact he seem quite happy with his hands, "wow there's no hand that can beat that, except a royal flush" shaf said victorious nightmare sat the looking slack jaw, he can't believe he lost after that he got up and walk to where spring is savion followed behind, spring was in the kitchen grabbing a slice of pizza when nightmare walked in, "forgive me spring and remember it's just a dare" nightmare said spring was a little confuse but what really surprise him, was night mare lips on his. This mortified him well he certainly lost his appetite, "night I'm gonna walk out this room, and we will never speak of this again" spring said while walking past nightmare and out of the kitchen, spring saw savion and said the same thing to him with a glare, savion still snicker as he went back to mangle and dragon, "psst mangle" savion said quietly while calling mangle over to him, he handed her the love potion in which she drank it all, then went back to sit next to dragon, " so what did savion want" dragon asked he took one look a mangle and he was caught in a trance, "dragon hon is something wrong, is there something on my face" mangle said dragon did say anything, instead he came up to her and land a kiss on her lips, " I didn't know I was in the presence a very pretty fox" dragon replied caressing her hand mangle wonder was this the same dragon, a few minutes ago but then again who was she to question it, " come dragon let's get back to our alone time" mangle said walking back to the cove dragon followed, " anywhere for you mon cher" dragon replied savion watch and could not believe it, either dragon was messing with her or he actually fell for mangle, savion just shrug and went on his way to see BB, who was at the prize corner playing the crane game, " why am I so cute" bb asked he thought for a moment, " I guess it's my boyish charm, an being cute as button" bb said he manage to get something it was a plush he hugged it, savion aww he pat bb head went on his way, to the truth or dare room he called everyone, " who's up for some dancing " savion said he press play on the laptop they all started bust a move, ( A/N song playing CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING ). The music dyed down and we all head to the arena, for the hunger games, "alright everyone this is simple, the last one standing is the winner" savion said also pointing to other side of the arena, "we'll also being lady's creator the one the only LUUUUUUUUUCA THE WOLF" savion said in announcer voice as they saw she was in her other form, some were praying others were too busy wetting themselves, "and being" savion said as he rang the bell, it didn't long the bears and bunnies' to fall, " DRAGON UP" dragon shout out as he change to his draconic form and ready his blade, everyone chose there weapon rush towards, she took them down one after another until it was dragon and her, " only one of us can be the winner and it's me" dragon said swinging his blade at he, " in your dreams scales" luca said she tried to claw him but he dodge it, they took to the sky he swipe at her wing she went down, " any last words before I claim victory" dragon said she didn't say anything but instead she kneed him, then he went down covering his coconuts, " victory my name is luca" luca said after that she left.

 **A/N and that wrap up another installment of truth or dare sorry I've been away for so long I had deal up with power long time and there was the earthquake that hit my country I had to spend some in the hospital with a broken leg but I'm ok this was first try at doing this way I hope I nailed it and the other truth or dares will be next one.**

 **Mangle: dragon hon tell me how much you love me**

 **Dragon: aah your beauty knows no other**

 **Mangle: mmmmmh oh dragon say the sweetest things**

 **Dragon: mangle can I have that picture you took of me**

 **Mangle: oh you mean this picture**

 **Dragon: that's the one**

 **Mangle: well a deals a deal here**

 **Dragon: YES finally * tears up the picture* also I was faking**

 **Mangle: I know**

 **Dragon: huh I thought I was convincing**

 **Mangle: you were but not all that well**

 **Dragon: mangle I don't say this often but I like spending time with you**

 **Mangle: * gasp* really you mean it**

 **Dragon: yeah so what's say we go out for real**

 **Mangle: I would love that**

 **Remember to fave, follow and review this is dragon taking a very pretty girl out bye guys**

 **Mangle: oh you *blush***


	16. Chapter 16 The Savagery is real

**A/N hey guys sorry for giving you that hiatus but I was stuck in the hospital undergoing surgery but now I'm all better and back to give you some truth or dare to tickle your funny bone to make you awe with excitement now wit out further ado IT'S SHOWTIME.**

Chapter 15: The Savagery is real

The door open me and mangle step in, we were coming back from our date." That was the best meal I ever had" dragon said using a toothpick to clean his teeth," you sure ate a lot "mangle said giggling with her arm wrap around dragon's own," how can I not it was so good" dragon said as he turn to mangle and mangle to him, they watch each other for what felt like a brief moment, leaning forward closing their eyes without a thought in their mind, they kiss everything was pure bliss until," get a room" our eyes went wide we turn to see savion standing there, " maybe we will and I can do some real tampering" dragon said wiggling his eyebrows mangle just giggle, savion roll his eyes." Whatever man look we have a game to get to so let's go" savion said dragging dragon by the collar, as they leaving mangle blew him a kiss he caught it, then he did the same to her.

The gang were talking amongst themselves, so we got their attention to start the game." Alright everyone let's get started, but before I have a surprise" dragon said with that he typed on his laptop and poof they were," I'd like to introduce the fun time crew and their guard eggs benedict" dragon said they all look around seeing that, there not underground anymore ennard was first to speak," where are we" ennard asked I gave him an answer (A/N ennard is all fix up). "You are above the pizzeria in a room call truth or dare" dragon said letting them take in their surroundings," truth or dare I have a bad feeling about this" baby said as looked scared dragon grin evilly," you don't have any truths or dares so you're safe" dragon said reading some dares to who's first, he walks over to freddy and told him he got something," I have to what nuh uh no way" freddy said dragon didn't say anything he just pointed to a certain someone, he turn and saw who dragon was pointing to and immediately went pale, there was no choice walking up to bonnie freddy close his eyes and on the lips," now I'm going to wash my mouth and you forget that ever happen" freddy said as he walked away bonnie blinked in confusion on what occurred, now I take my leave to and see chica she was by the buffet table, " hey dragon wh-" but before she finish that sentence I was already pulling out the plate of chicken," want a piece " dragon asked chica's face was starting to turn green, she held her mouth while rushing to the bathroom to blow chunks. There was a knock at the door I walked to the door opening it, there stood a young fox girl she had red fur and black eye patch, her eyes were yellow she wore a light blue jacket with a dolphin on it, a hook on her left hand grey pants and black boots," I guessing you're here to see foxy I'll lead you to him" dragon said closing the door behind her as head to the room, " dragon lad who be the lass with ye" foxy asked as we enter the room I send her over to him," ahoy father aye be lil capn" lil capn said foxy had a million thought running through his head," in other words she's you're daughter" dragon said lil capn walked up a little closer and hug him, he also hug that brought a smile to his face smile." Hey springtrap you're fan says hello" savion said he told savion to return the greeting for him," this person ask toy chica to do the ice bucket challenge" dragon said I let her get ready, there was a bucket filled with water and ice, she gave the thumbs up savion throw all it over her, giving everyone an ear piercing shriek she started to hay wire then blew up. I told savion to take her to parts and service, while I move the game.

"Alright everyone let move this along by introducing a new oc" dragon said typing on his laptop * poof* the smoke cleared and there stood a phantom fox human, with dark red hair and bright yellow eyes also on his head were black fox ears, he had a tail dark red with a black tip at the end, he wore a navy blue mad hatter attire with black combat boots and a hat covering his left ear, he has a little companion name caramel, a white mouse with brown splatters on him he wears a black vest with a top hat," hello everyone it's nice to meet" hatter said with a bow.

 **A/N I'm really really really really really really a few more really's later sorry that I haven't updated but I will try my best to update I promise there will this I swear and after I accept the last couple of oc's I won't be accepting anymore**

 **Dragon: hey mangle**

 **Mangle: yes dragon honey**

 **Dragon: now that it's done what's say we head on over to the cove**

 **Mangle: you read my mind**

 **We both walked off hand in hand.**

 **Linca: isn't it romantic *sigh***

 **Savion: yeah I guess**

 **Linca: savion do you maybe wanna go out some time**

 **Savion: *blush* yeah sure**

 **Linca gave him peck on the cheek**

 **Linca: great i'll see you around**

 **Savion just stare at her as she walked away he fell to the floor with a smile on his face as he said remember to fave, follow and review dragon is taking flight bye guys.**


	17. Chapter 17 Be our Victims for Christmas

**A/N Hey guys I'm back at it again with another chapter my views have risen over 3000 whoooohoooo I thank you all for giving my story a read I hope to not disappoint you I can't tell you how happy I am so now that with my excitement out of the way time to move this along so without further ado ITS SHOWTIME**

Chapter 17 Be our Victims for Christmas

The night was great everyone decorating for the holidays, Bonnie and his counterparts were putting wreaths along the walls with tinsel, while Freddy and his look-alikes were the doing the same with the stage and spraying some fake snow, with the oc's now we move things along and headed to the kitchen, where we see chica and the girls baking cookies and holiday ham, there was also special eggnog that we have to keep away from the kids, considering what happen last year it was not pretty savion and I was coming out parts and service with the tree, when we heard a knock at the door, as we open it standing there was a guy who looks like pokemon trainer red but had this lucario aura receptor and ears like a lucario, as well a pendent around his neck " Merry Christmas and hello my name is gabriel" gabreil greeted as he walked inside seeing everyone getting festive," Merry Christmas someone told us you were coming" dragon said everyone made their way to the truth or dare room to get things started so first up was BB," well I steal them for a collection I have" BB said pulling out box of batteries, I got the next one" I have played the game, I couldn't sleep for a week" dragon said shaking a little mangle hug him for comfort. The dares are next" ok everybody lets take this to the arena" savion said all of us took our seats there in middle of the arena was purple man and his opponent gabriel," READY FIGHT" dragon said all mortal kombat style purple man went running at gabriel with a knife, but he got blasted by some aura spheres dodging left and right, one manages to hit him in the arm only slowing down a little bit, but that didn't stop him from lunging forward at gabriel out of nowhere knives appeared around gabriel he sends them flying towards purple man pinning him to the wall about to get gaster blaster " any last words" gabriel asked purple man who was smiling the spoke," bite me" purple me said before being lit up like fireworks on display, all that was left was a pile of ash he won't begone for long but we'll get to him later." BB you ready for this" dragon asked BB who just shook his head no," sorry bb thems the breaks" savion said as BB kick into the pit and the many fans started ripping him apart he manages to escape somehow," whoever send that dare in you suck" BB said walking off in a huff while using his sing to hold himself up, after that we headed back to the truth and room where I talking with icy about plan to get springtrap, I told her that spring was in the arcade at the time she, scale the ceiling quitely moving along until she was directly below him " SEMPAI" icy scream while dive bombing spring, he felt something latched on to him and he knew this feeling all too well he started running all over the place, to try and shake her off but to no avail after that he got tired and drop to floor, right then and there icy drag hime and he was never seen again.

The excitement dies down all was well when came a knock at the door, I open the door there standing in the doorway was a chupacabra he had grey fur his eyes were blue he was wearing tuxedo along with bow tie and top hat with a red stripe he had a pair of goggles around his neck and blue jeans." Hello, my is grey nice to meet you" grey said while I invited him inside as we entered the room, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, foxy and mangle all came up to him," grey it has been too long how have you been" Freddy asked him grey told them what he's been up to, I step away and let them have there time together, started heading for the party room took a seat at one of the tables and let my thoughts run a little wild when someone touches me on my should," this is some christmas huh " they said I turn to see it was mangle she sat next to me her head on my shoulder," it sure is, there's something about the holidays that really brings to my face heck all there faces" dragon said cuddling close then they saw it right above them just dangiling was mistletoe they full well what that meant they both looking into each other eyes when they heard," just kiss her already" someone said they turn to see that it was savion and linca, " I could say the same about you" dragon said pointing upwards savion looked up to see there was mistletoe hanging above him and linca," how did that get there" savion asked then looked back at linca who had the whole bedrooms eyes look," who's to say they get to have all the fun" linca said leaning to kiss her panda I looked back mangle," where not gonna let out do us are we" dragon said mangle shook her no so she pulls me in and we share the biggest kiss everyone came out and saw all four us and they awwed, " alright you love birds its time to eat" chica said smirking while the rest us of them started heading towards the dining area of the truth or dare room where we ate and be merry then after we were all around the stage and sing songs.

 **A/N so ends another chapter it has been a great year, I'm sad for all the things missed last year, I would have had this chapter up but I was having power failures here at home, so for that I say sorry also after this I've stopped accepting oc's, there's to long a list to remember everyone name but enough about that, I want to wish everyone a merry late Christmas and since where already here a happy new year I love my fellow viewers and to see send me more truths and dares so remember fave, follow and review this is dragon taking flight bye guys.**


End file.
